Normal is Overrated
by hearts4ever
Summary: Normal isn't everything but to Cammie Morgan, it seemed to be the life she has always wanted, but when one decision could change it all, will she be able to see what she wants has been in front of her the whole time? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story that I'm going to be working on!**

**I hope you guys are going to like it!**

**I might say that this might be my last story that I write on here but I'm not sure yet…**

**Also! I can't update a lot since school is getting crazier for me so I'm going to try to find time during the weekend!**

**ENJOY! Also review! Make my day! Put a smile on my face! R&R**

_Summary- Normal isn't everything but to Cammie Morgan it seemed to be the life she has always wanted, but when one decision could change it all, will she be able to see what she wants has been in front of her the whole time?_

_** On My Way**__: Cammie's POV_

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan if you haven't realized that by now. I go to Gallagher Acadamy for spies which mean in about 3 months I'm going to be working for the CIA. My best friends are Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry. Last but not least my boyfriend Zach. He and I became a couple after Blackthrone came back for another exchange program. That is all the information you can get because if you know more, I just might have to kill you

"Gallagher Girl" I heard someone say knocking on the door. I made my way over from my bed to open the door to see Zach in a Hollister t-shirt that hugged his arms showing his muscles which also made his emerald eyes pop out along with some blue jeans

"Hey there" I told him as he leaned in to kiss me

"Ready to go?" he asked. I forgot today was he day that we got to go into town! Shoot

"Yeah but I don't feel really good, cant we just stay here?" I told him. I knew that Zach could see that I was lying so I raised my eyebrows so he could get the message and pulled him in

"This is what you wanted to do?" said Zach as he took me on the bed

"Hmmhh" I said while leaning in to kiss him. We kissed for about 2 minutes when Zach leaned back

"Something wrong?" I asked him

"It seemed like you weren't just into it" he told

"Sorry, I think im getting a headache" I said but all I got back was just him looking into my eyes making me look away. Thankfully, my friends came in at the moment looking all dressed up

"Cammie, you ready to go?" asked Bex

"No, I'm not feeling that good so I'm just going to stay here but you guys go ahead and have fun" I told them"Are you sure?" said Liz "We could stay"

"No, no I'm fine, remember I'm a Gallagher girl so you guys go" I said moving my hands shooing them

"Bye" "Hope you feel better" "See yah" they all said as the left

"You know Zach, you could go to" I said turning back to face him

"Why would I go when all I need is right here?" he said giving me a kiss with his smirk

"That's sweet but really, you were excited to see the new James Bond movie with the guys" I said trying to make him go. I think he saw what I was trying to do

"Sure your going to be okay?" he asked once more

"Yes, I'm positive" I said as I walked him out. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left

Finally! Once I was sure that Zach was gone. I went over to the closest to get changed into a light blue tank top along with a black skirt where I tucked in the tank top so it looked like a dress. I put on a pair of heeled boots. Did my hair wavy with my hair clipped back and put on some eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow. I was done in 10 minutes. Pretty good timing i would say, I went back out into my room when I saw I got a text on my phone **(A/N I know they say they don't get cell phone service but lets just say they do) **

_ Are you ready? -....._

I looked at the txt and immediately smiled and replied

**_ On my way_**_ -C_

I took a small black bag, applied some lip gloss and headed out

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! i tried my best!**

**I hope i get enough reviews to make me want to continue writing! **

**If you dont want to miss out when in update, just put me on alert! :)**

**Also anything you want to see??? -I will try to find a way to put it in if i can~**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that review my story! **

**I hope you guys like my plotline. And for any of you who wanted Zammie. Don't worry, it will probably happen at some point once you read more into it **

**I would like to say thank you to ****.wombatsrock. ****for her review & for giving me some tips to improve on!**

**I would like to have at least 20 reviews to be able to update the next chapter!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! **_**Review**_** after! Thanks~**

_** Gone**__: Cammie_'s POV

I made my way out of the Acadamy and into town hoping I wouldn't run into any of my friends especially Zach. I went past the diner when I saw my friends in there, I took out a pair of sunglasses and putted them on. I was sure they didn't see me. The don't call me Chameleon for nothing. I then got my way to the gazebo where I saw someone was sitting there. Prefect. I then proceeded to walk over.

"Hello there" I said. Which seemed to shock the person.

"Oh. Hey there. Where did you come from?" said Bryson wearing a green polo shirt with dark jeans and his hair gelled up.

"Everywhere and anywhere" I told him as he leaned in to kiss me.

Now I should explain who Bryson is. Bryson is the guy I met one day we went into town when Zach was sick and had to stay back. I was feeling down since I was excited for Zach to come but then I ran into Bryson. I apologized. He apologized. And we just started laughing and one thing lead to another we talked and I started to like him. He knows I go to Gallagher Acadamy and doesn't care. With him I can be myself. Normal…

"How was your day?" Bryson asked me.

"The usual. School. Work and all that" I explained to him. "What about you?"

"Well my day was certainly not like yours" he said.

"How come?" I asked

"It was like yours, except when PE came we started playing football when this girl, I have no idea who she is, came out of no where and slapped me. When I looked back she was gone" he told me. "Weird huh?" Hmm that does sound weird

"What did she look like?" I questioned.

"Umm she had dark skin, shoulder length black silky hair, oh and for a girl, she had muscles!" he said telling me the girl. By the way he is explaining it to me it seemed like Bex, but Bex wouldn't do that. I have no jewelry on that they bugged. Oh maybe it was just some girl who hated him.

"Anyways how long can you be out for?" Bryson said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh" I started while looking at my clock "Damn! I got to go now. Almost curfew" I got up and he started to kiss me for about 2 minutes and 15 seconds then I left, back to my spy life

_ Zach's _POV

I was in town with the guys and girls because Cammie wanted me to go when it seemed like she was forcing me to go because of something. For the past couple of weeks she seemed different. Not as the Cammie that I was with in the beginning. She seems more out of it. We were in the diner after finishing watching the new James Bond movie, lets just say if James Bond was really a spy, he would be dead by now.

I was playing with my food and thinking while the girls were talking about how Bex slapped a guy today. Girls will always be a mystery to me. I looked out the window when I thought I saw my Gallagher Girl walked by.

"Guys, I'm gonna go outside to get some air" I told them. "Sure" "Kay" "Peace out homes" they all said except for Grant who had to say 'peace out homes' as I shooked my head and laughed at that

I walked outside when I saw the girl was really Cammie, my Gallagher Girl here, kissing that guy in the gazebo. My whole world had just stopped. Everything around me was gone except for Cammie and that guy she was kissing. Now I knew why she was acting so weird. The only girl I ever loved is with another guy. I went back in the diner

"I'm going to leave now" I told my friends with my mask on. I let my walls for Cammie, but now that she doesn't care anymore, why should I continue to keep my walls down?

"Why?" asked Jonas.

"I need to go back to Blackthorne" I said.

"But graduation is like 2 months away!" yelled Grant.

"Sorry man, but I have to go back" I told them leaving. But as I was leaving I heard one of the girls say 'I think he found out' I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard that but the just continued to leave.

**A/N There it was! Did you like it? Hate it? Put it all in your reviews but please some good things too! **

**Anything you would like to see?**

**-Did Bex, Macey, Liz knew what was going on?**

**-Was the girl who slapped Bryson really Bex?**

**-How will Cammie react?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! pleaseeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you lots to everyone that has reviewed my story!**

**It mean a lot to me that you like my story!**

**So by end of this week I would like 30 reviews at the most! **

**Please review! Make me feel special**

**A/N Sorry if the characters are ****OOC**** at this part. I just wanted to characters to act in a certain way for this chapter!**

_**Forever and Always**__: Cammie_'s POV

I ran my way back to Gallagher as quick as I can before my friends came. I changed back into the clothes that I was wearing. Took off all my make-up and putted my hair up. Grabbed one of Macey's fashion magazines and jumped on my bed.

"Hey Cammie" said Liz.

"Oh hi guys" I told them looking up from the magazine. "How was town?"

"Just the usual" Macey answered. My friends are acting weird. Normally they would be going on and on about how there date went. But something on my back of my head made me want to ask them about what Bryson told me.

"Bex" I started.

"Yeah Cam" she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you today for P&E? I mean its your favorite class"

"I had to use the bathroom. I guess I shouldn't have had that all the sugar on my pancakes" she explained. Totally lie, I can see right through it.

"Really? So you didn't go to Roseville High to go and slap someone during PE?" I questioned.

"Where are you going with this Cammie?" answered Bex. That was when I knew that they know about Bryson.

"You know!" I screamed.

"Know what?" Bex asked. She is making this harder then it has to be!

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled at her, Liz and Macey "Along with you guys too!"

"Ok! We know! We know that you are cheating on Zach with some townie" yelled Macey.

"How could you guys? You could have told me that you knew instead of going up to an innocent person and slap them?" I said. My friends knew all along but they didn't tell me. I wanted to just leave right now. But graduation is 2 months away but at least they don't know my plan for after

"What could we do Cammie? We thought you were going to tell us yourself or at least broken up with Zach instead of leading him on so he could find out for himself and now he's gone!" screamed an angry Bex. Wait Zach's gone?

"Where did Zach go?" I said in a whisper since I was in shock.

"I guess he saw you and Bryson in town and he said he wanted to leave back to Blackthorne" answered Liz.

That's when it hit me. I hurt Zach enough to make him leave. I ran out of my room away from everything around me. I ran into one of my passageways that I only knew about. It was the library of Gillian. I felt tears come down my face when I stood at the balcony watching the moon shine. I then noticed a piece of paper on the table

_ We may have said Forever and Always_

_ But I should have known they don't last_

_ - Z _

I just stared at the note. Knowing that there could have been a better way. Soon I felt something vibrate in me pajamas. I took out my phone saying I got a text

_ Your smile, your eyes, from your kiss_

_ To your touch makes me glad your all mine_

Somehow with that text all my worries went away…

**A/N Ahh, sucky chapter I know! Sorry! I tried my best but I hope you still like it! I promise the next chapters will be better!**

**So please! 30 reviews by next week for new chapter! Thank you!**

**Also!!! Review! Review! Review! pleaseeee**

**Oh yeah! Happy V-day! Show me your love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I got my 30 reviews! Ahhh! So happy!**

**Yay thank you to everyone for reviewing for my story! So glad you guys like it~**

**Also don't worry about the Zammie! Its coming soon.**

**A/N Im speeding up the story up by a month. A couple of days before graduation.**

_**Goodbye: **__Cammie's _POV

For the last month nothing has been the same. My friends and I weren't as close anymore, we talked but not like how we used to. Zach is gone, he went back a Blackthorne but has visited occasionally but I never have seemed to see him. Bryson and I are still going strong, talking on the phone and texting. We haven't been able to go into town since it was almost graduation

"That looks really cute on you Liz" I heard Macey say to Liz as she was trying on her spaghetti strapped yellow dress with a silk bow which went around her dress and it was an inch below her knee. Since it's almost graduation Macey has been getting all of us ready, today it was all about the dresses

"Cammie, go try on your dress" Macey told me giving me a dress. I took a good look at it to see it was has straps-thank goodness-but it was deep v-neck that went to wear my chest ended but had sequins going around not to show anything, it stops above my knee. I couldn't help remember the red dress I wore when we had the first exchange with Blackthorne.

"That dress suits you good Cam." said Macey "It scares me of how amazing I am."

"Thanks" I told Macey to see she was wearing a black mini dress with bits of ruffles along with a big black sparkly belt over it while I turned to see Bex in a white dress where the it was 3 inches above her knee that poofed out at the bottom like a tutu but less and at the top it had some green going around

"Bex you look amazing" I told her.

"I could say the same to you too Cammie." Bex said "Can you believe we are graduating? It seemed like just yesterday that we came here to become spies but in 3 days we are going in to the real world, no mistakes can be made." As Bex was talking I started to cry, one because we were leaving and the other I'd rather not say yet.

"Aww Cammie don't cy, your going to make me cry" said Liz running over to hug me.

"Im okay, just came out of nowhere" I told her.

"Guys! Do not ruin the dresses so before you hug or cry, take them off" Macey ordered. I started smiling as Macey said that. I'm really going to miss her even if she made me her personal barbie doll. Along with Liz and Bex.

**(3 day's ahead) **I woke up in my bed to remember today was the day I was graduating, today was the day I'm going into the real world. Before I was able to get out of bed I saw Macey, Bex and Liz were already dressed with hair and make-up and were holding my dress, a straightner, along with a make-up bag. Here we go…

I was finally finished in an hour, 3 minutes and 9 seconds. And let me tell you, my friends are miracle workers. We made our way down to the kitchen to out last breakfeast at Gallagher, and for the last time my mom stood on the podium

"As you know today is your last day here at Gallagher but you will always be sisters, being there for each other, for everything you have been through, also let us not forget the Blackthorne boys that we have come to know so well. It may seem to be the last day but it's just the beginning of your new lives. You came here as students and now you are leave as spies. I will miss all of you" My mom said with tears in her eyes along with other girls too.

As we finished eating it was time to get dressed in our caps and gowns. Girls were in pink while boys were in blue. We made our way to the back of the school where the ceremony was held, as we walked down to our seating I saw Zach there, he caught my eye but automatically looked away. It was started our with teachers making speeches about how they will miss up and remembering everything that we have learned cause if we don't, we are gone for. Then the names started

"….Rebecca Baxter…….Zachary Goode……Kim Lee…..Macey McHenry…Eva Mendez….Cameron Morgan….Grant Newman…Jonas North……Elizabeth Sutton….Tina Walters" It finally ended and like any other school we all threw our caps up in the air to show we are finally graduates! After we all just hung around with the guys and girls. Everyone was talking about how they were either joining the CIA or M16 and soon it came to me,

"Where are you going to join Cammie?" asked Liz who was going into CIA, Research track with Jonas. Bex was going into Field work meaning missions along with Grant, Zach and Macey.

"Umm none" I told them.

"What do you mean by none" asked Bex.

"I'm not going to be a spy" I said "Well not giving it up, I'm probably gonna go on a mission if they really need me."

"What are you going to do then?" Liz asked.

"Probably get a job and an apartment" I answered

"Oh" Was all I got back from them. It was almost time to leave when I felt like I needed to talk to Zach.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" He replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Finally graduated" I told him trying to make conversation.

"Yeah" Once again nothing.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened" said I looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it" Zach said and then just left.

"Bye Zach" I whispered softly. I'm sure he heard but he just kept walking.

I was all packed up and ready to along with my friends. We all said our goodbyes while crying not sure if we were even going to see them again.

"Guys, I'm going to miss you so much! You guys are they best friends that I never had!" screamed Macey with her mascara streaming down.

"I'm going to miss you guys more! There will be no one else there who will ever replace you guys!" said Bex tears coming down.

"No matter where we are in life, no matter what cover we are in, just remember, we will always be friends forever, we have been through a lot and no one can ever understand each other like we do" I told them crying too while we were in a group hug.

I realized all of us are going to be all over the place while I was sticking to the normal life with Bryson. Not sure where life would go for us, but that's a spy life. We all drove off in different directions seeing where life would lead us.

**A/N Like it? Hate it? Did you cry? Well probably not since it wasn't that sad, but who knows. I can sort of relate to how these girls are feeling since I'm graduating soon so it kind of made me teary eyed when I wrote this. Sorry for rambling, habit. **

**Anyways…don't worry its not the end to any of them. Yay!**

**Please review! I worked hard on making this so you guys will like it! Make me happy! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Im back! Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**I have been really busy with a whole bunch of things and I finally found a day where I was free!**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Just to let you know, this will have Zammie along the way. Probably in the next chapter or so, and they might be OOC but I will try not to.**

_**Can I Help You?: **__Cammie's_ POV

It has been an official 5 years since I have graduated Gallagher Acadamy. I have not seen my friends since then since they took the life of a spy and who knows where they are now. I got a job at a waitress and attending some college classes but they were to easy. I have gone on a couple of missions were they really needed me and it felt good to be a spy again. Bryson and I are okay but we are drifting apart, I think it might be over soon. He hasn't proposed or anything and I can't be his girlfriend forever. I was stuck on my thoughts when I heard the door knocked.

I went over to open it to see it was Mr. Solomon, my old CovOps teacher.

"Mr. Solomon? What are you doing here?" I asked a bit surprised but managed to hid it well.

"I'd like to talk to you Ms. Morgan." he told me. He went into my place and I was sure this isn't good news.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Morgan, it is not about anything bad. I would just like to see if you would want to do a mission?" Mr. Solomon said. A mission, I haven't been on one since last year.

"What is the mission?" I questioned.

"Well you and another partner are going to need to go undercover to get the plans where the main people are planning to set bombs in people to kill them. We don't know if they have started yet. You will know more about it when you get your cover. So what is it going to be Cameron?" He explained to me. I couldn't help but think this is a trap.

"Before I answer, who is the other partner?" I asked.

"I'm not saying, you will know in your cover when-if you take this mission" Mr. Solomon told me. Stupid hot teacher who won't tell me. "So what is it going to be?"

"Fine, I will do it." I told him.

"Very well, see you soon Ms. Morgan." With that he left with something going on that he wasn't telling me.

**Zach's **POV

I was sitting in my office at the CIA going over mission reports. I have managed to be the top best spy so far, well along with Cammie who have only been on a couple of missions. Cammie, I haven't thought about her for a while now, ever since I found out she was cheating on me, _me_! With normal boy! What is so special about him? I saw I was getting distracted to where I didn't see Mr. Solomon come in.

"Can I help you Mr. Solomon?" I asked him.

"Yes Mr. Goode, I know you just came back from a mission a couple of weeks ago but I need to go on another one." Mr. Solomon explained to me.

"Maybe, depends. What is the mission report?" I answered him. Mr. Solomon doesn't usually come to me and ask me to go on a mission so something is up.

"You and another partner will need to go undercover to get the plans where the main people are planning to set bombs in people and kill them." He explained to me. Seems easy enough, but what's the catch?

"Who is the other partner?" I asked. And all Mr. Solomon did was laugh, what was so funny?

"You will find out once you take the mission" He said.

"What the hell, fine" I gave in. "So who is the other person?"

"You will find out tomorrow. By Mr. Goode." said Mr. Solomon as he left with a smile on his face. Fuck you evil spy teacher.

**Wow I finished! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to find time to update soon!**

**Sorry if it didn't have the going on, it was mainly set on Zach and Cammie on the mission...**

**More on the mission in next chapter. & Zammie bits:) Anyways…Anything you would like to see?**

**UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. Make me smile! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't be mad! Im updating (: I have been really busy now that it is near the end of the year for me and everything that goes on!**

**Thank you for everyone who has enjoyed reading my story!**

**Right now I should be working on a social studies essay but oh well (:**

**Okay now on to the story! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW after!**

_**WTF?: **__Cammie's _POV

I woke up this morning to Bryson next to me and I couldn't help but feel that I didn't want him there. As if all the spark just went away, or has already left and it was all in my head.

"Morning beautiful" said Bryson waking up.

"Good morning" I said back as he gave me a kiss but the only thing on my mind was the mission and what I was going to do about Bryson. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?" he asked confused.

"Well I'm going to be going on a business trip soon and I'm not sure how long I will be gone for annnndddd…" I said dragging out the 'and'.

"Annnnddd what?" Bryson said.

"Um.." I told him as quick as I can.

"You think whata what?" Bryson asked me.

"Maybe its time for us to see other people. I mean its been like 5 years and its been the same thing over and over" I explained.

"This is kind of unexpected but yeah I think its good for us." Bryson told me and let me say I am relieved, I mean he is a normal boy and I'm a spy.

With that conversation done with, I went to take a shower and changed into light skinny jeans with a long t-shirt over, perfect for work; left my hair down wavy with some light make-up and headed down to the CIA Headquarters.

"Cammie!" "Your back!" "I missed you!" "Nice outfit" which is all I heard as I walked back through the doors, my friends were all safe and sound hugging me to where I couldn't breathe but it was good to see them.

"What are you doing back?" asked Bex.

"I got asked to go on a mission" I told them but there faces seemed to know what I was talking about. "Do you guys know about it?"

"Oh no" "Didn't know anything about it" mhhmm suree.

"Okay then, I will see you guys later" I said looking at them suspicious going into the office.

"Cameron, welcome back" said Solomon wearing a black suit.

"Its good to be back" I told him. Never thought I would say that.

"Now here is your mission report/cover. Study well" he said.

**Name: Natalie Sky Richards**

**DOB: 6-24-92**

**Status: Married-Carson Evan Richards**

**Likes: Being around husband. Rich. Affectionate with Carson. Enjoys dancing, Carson, shopping, traveling, talking…**

**Dislikes: Being in one place. Not having Carson around. People who talk to much. Snobby, Ugly people. **

**Mission: Get plans from Alex Rio who is planning on planting bombs inside people.**

I have a fucking husband?!? Who the hell is he? *Breathe Cammie breathe* Hell!

"Solomon, tell me this instant who my 'husband' is?!?!!" I yelled.

"You will find out later Cameron. Go home and pack. Now" Solomon ordered. Ugh.

**Zach's** POV

I woke up this morning to having fucking cold water poured on me! Talk about a jolt going through you.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Sorry man, needed to wake you up" said Grant.

"And you couldn't have thought of just saying 'wake up'?" I asked getting up.

"Huh, that would have been a good idea but too late now" Grant said as he was leaving.

Whatever, I went over to take a shower, put on some jeans, a button up and a coat and mademy way to the CIA. I walked in and of course Grant was already there with Bex, and Macey.

"Hey Goode" Macey and Bex said.

"McHenry. Baxter. Dumbass" I told them as I walked by.

"That's not nice man!" yelled Grant. I went into the office to see Solomon already expecting me.

"Zachary" He greeted me.

"Solomon" I said back.

"Ready for your mission?" he asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be" I told him but on the inside I couldn't help but wonder who my partner is.

"Alright then, here is your mission report/cover." Solomon said as he handed me the paper.

**Name: Carson Evan Richards**

**DOB: 2-17-92**

**Status: Married-Natalie Sky Richards **

**Likes: Being around wife. Making money. Traveling. Spending time with friends and workers. Rick. Smirking. **

**Dislikes: Sluts. Girls who try to hard. Greedy people. Being in one place for to long.**

**Mission: Get plans from Alex Rio who is planning on planting bombs inside people.**

Seems easy enough but who the fuck is my wife?!? This is never easy and I know that Solomon WILL NOT tell me so I guess the only thing I can do is go home and pack.

"Bye Zachary and be safe" Solomon said to me as I left.

"Good bye and I wouldn't count on it" I smirked as I left.

**Cammie's **POV

I went home and thankfully Bryson was already gone. I went to pack anything that was suitable and of course my friends came over like old times and helped me and we caught up on a lot. Like Macey is single and is fine with that since her face is well known. Bex and Grant are engaged and going to be getting married soon. Jonas and Liz are happy together and are not in a rush to do anything yet.

I changed into some dark ripped skinny American Eagle jeans and a Hollister loose tank top with some heels leaving my hair the same and Macey re-did my make-up. Once I was done, my friends drove me to the airport and said our goodbyes as I went in line to my plane. I saw someone in jeans and a button up that looked really familiar.

**Zach's **POV

I drove home to pack and just try to get this mission over with as best as I can. Grant and Jonas insisted to drive me to the airport which I gladly excepted. They dropped me off and we said our goodbyes meaning them telling me not to get myself killed. I walked into my planes line when I see a girl with dirty blonde hair which somehow brought back memories.

**Zach & Cammie's **POV

Till then I realized who it was. No fucking way! This CANNOT be happening…not now!

**A/N Well I can see that this was not that good but its something. Sorry if its to much dialogue and not much detail. Its like 11 p.m right now as I'm finishing this. **

**Anyways, I'm tired, not very proud of this chapter, so make me happy and review! It would mean a lot to me! (: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**BTW: I need help catching up on ****Gossip Girl**** and ****90210**** so if there is ANYONE who can PM and fill me in, it would help me a lot since at the moment I am confused.**

**Oh yeah…REVIEW! **


End file.
